Del Otro Lado
by AdriSnapePotter
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es una joven de 21 años exitosa y hermosa, pese a esto nunca ha tenido amigos por el peso que conlleva ser la heredera de una de las empresa mas grandes del Pais, un dia sin querer entra a una pagina donde conoce aun hombre que llama su atencion, por lo que decide no decirle la verdad de su vida, entre ellos surge el amor, aun si no saben como son fisicamente.


"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del Maestro **Masashi Kishimoto** , si fueran míos Naruto se hubiese quedado con Sakura y Hinata con Sasuke o Gaara :3"

" **Pensamientos"**

 **-Hablan**

 **-Recuerdo**

 **Capitulo 1**

Se encontraba leyendo en su habitación los últimos documentos que en la mañana su primo le había entregado. Tenía una junta muy importante al día siguiente y tenía que estar lo más preparada posible para sorprender y poder lograr que aceptaran el contrato que beneficiaria mucho a su empresa.

Desde la muerte de su padre quedo a cargo de la Presidencia siendo a penas, una joven de 19 años.

Nadie confiaba en que podría hacerlo bien y había pensado muchas veces en renunciar a su puesto pero siendo hija única no tenía muchas opciones. Sentía que no tenía el respaldo suficiente de alguien para orientarla.

Habiendo estudiado económica en la mejor Universidad del país, se esforzó siempre por ser la mejor de su promoción, logrando un reconocimiento y felicitación de su padre, aun con todo eso después de que el muriera las cosas se complicaron, si no hubiese sido porque su primo al enterarse del fallecimiento de su tío estuvo con ella, no estaba segura de que lo hubiese logrado sola.

De ese acontecimiento ya había pasado 2 años, su primo se convirtió en su mano derecha y Vice Presidente de la empresa que sus abuelos fundaron con mucho esfuerzo.

A sus 21 años y siendo una mujer exitosa y hermosa no solía juntarse con personas de su edad que no fuese su primo y la novia de este. Nunca fue buena para hacer amigos, desde muy pequeña concentro solamente en sus estudios y siendo de naturaleza tímida no ayudaba mucho. En su teléfono solo tenía dos contactos que eran su primo y de Ten-Ten, nunca tuvo verdaderos amigos por lo que no tenía a nadie más registrado a excepción de socios de su empresa ya que era necesario.. Esto no le molestaba en lo absoluto solo que en ocasiones... Se sentía realmente sola.

Cerro la carpeta y se levantó de la cama a pasos lentos ya llevaba puesta su pijama que consistía en un short rojo y una blusa de tirantes blanca. No era como si alguien más pudiera verla por lo que solo usaba eso.

Eran más de las 9:30 y aún tenía que ver algunos asuntos en su computadora.. Avanzo hasta sentarse al frente de ella y empezó a ver los balances de todos los gastos y ganancias que se habían hecho las últimas semanas, pasó un largo tiempo sacando cuentas, comparando cálculos y demás. Estaba a punto de terminar con ello cuando escucho su teléfono vibrar, miro la hora y se sobresaltó, eran las 11:40, pensó que podía ser su primo pero él no le llamaba a esa hora a no ser que fuese importante. Tomo su celular y vio que era un mensaje de WhatsApp de parte de Ten-Ten, se tranquilizó un poco, aun no entendía porque le había hecho caso a su amiga de descargar esa aplicación casi nunca la usaba a no ser cuando ella le escribió.

Miro en él un enlace que le había enviado, lo abrió sin pensarlo mucho estaba segura eran uno de esos vídeos que siempre solía enviarle y que la hacía reír mucho, la página estaba cargando por lo que le toco esperar unos segundos, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua mientras esta abría, cuando esta abrió se percató que esta vez no era ningún vídeo, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que era una página para conocer personas. Nunca había entrado a una de esa, ni cuando estaba en el colegio, su papá no la dejaba tener acceso a internet a no ser que solo sea para hacer las consultas que los profesores le dejaban por lo que no estaba segura de que sería buena idea, pero sentía curiosidad. "Tal vez no sería mala idea entrar" pensó mientras se dirigía a "crear cuenta".

Por lo que tenía entendido esa cuenta servía para chatear con personas de otros lugares o de su misma ciudad, quería poder comunicarse con alguien sin que su apellido interfiera, poder sentir que pudiese tener un amigo real aunque solo sea por internet.

No lo pensó mucho y se decidió en ese momento.. Que tan malo podía ser?

Termino de llenar los requisitos, no había mentido del todo, su edad era la misma, al igual que su fecha de nacimiento, en vez de registrarse con "Hinata Hyuga" lo hizo con " Hina27-12" no se le ocurrió nada mejor y se alegró cuando vio que era aceptado. Entro y miro algunas sugerencias de personas con las cuales podía mantener una conversación, no estaba segura a cual escoger por lo que paso algunos minutos mirando las sugerencias, cuando creyó que no encontraría a nadie hubo uno en especial que le llamo la atención, estaba en línea en esos momentos, y el puntito verde al lado lo confirmaba.. No sabía cómo escribirle así que presiono en su nombre y de inmediato se abrió una ventana al momento de hacerlo, empezó a temblar, sentía que el celular en cualquier segundo se le resbalaría de sus manos. Respiro profundo, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de esta manera y a pesar de que sabía que no la veían eso no evitaba el no sentirse nerviosa.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y se dio ánimos, segundos después escribió lo más rápido posible y antes de arrepentirse presionó en enviar.

.

.

.

.

Había llegado de un largo día de trabajo, a sus 25 años no le alegraba para nada la rutina de estar encerrado por más de 8 horas en una oficina, pero no tenía otra opción más que aceptar y seguir cada día con el mismo procedimiento. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que ser abogado sería tan cansado y estresante no hubiera elegido nunca esa carrera.

Avanzo hasta la cocina, vivía en un pequeño departamento cerca de su trabajo, no se quejaba del sueldo, ganaba lo suficiente como para tener un departamento, un carro y cumplirse uno que otros capricho. No era millonario ni nada parecido pero para alguien como el que era soltero y sin familia se las apañaba bien.

Cuando tenía apenas 9 años había quedado huérfano, sus padres y su hermano habían tenido un accidente mientras él estaba en la escuela, no tenía más familiares por lo que fue enviado a un orfanato hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad. Solía ser un niño feliz que le gustaba jugar con sus compañeros de escuela pero al momento de que sus padres murieron su actitud cambio tan drásticamente volviéndose un niño frio, callado y problemático, esa era la razón principal por la que ninguna pareja quiso adoptarlo.

Recibió clases en el orfanato hasta que termino la secundaria, los profesores voluntarios solían enseñar desde las 7 de la mañana hasta la 1:30 de la tarde, siempre fue el mejor de todos, no se esforzaba mucho en realidad ni siquiera estudiaba, tenía una facilidad para aprender al instante con una sola explicación a diferencia de Naruto que ni con 50 explicaciones entendía. Lo había conocido cuando tenía 12 años, sus padres habían muerto a causa de unos delincuentes cuando se disponían a robarles y como su padre se resistió le dispararon a ambos los cuales murieron camino al hospital.

Aunque al principio había querido alejarlo y habiéndole dejado en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él, este fue muy insistente y terminaron siendo "amigos" hasta el día de hoy.

Tomo un vaso con agua, le dio un trago mientras deslizaba la corbata de su cuello, camino hasta quedar recostado en el mueble frente a la televisión. Quería ver si había algo interésate, después de un día de papeleo, archivo y casos que atender el que decidiera relajarse un poco no le haría daño. Camino hasta tomar el control pero al momento que quiso presionar el botón para prenderlo fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. No había que ser un genio para saber quién era, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir llamadas a esa hora de su trabajo así que ya sabía de antemano quien era el que estaba del otro lado de la línea esperando a que contesta. Sin ánimos de hacerlo apago su celular, estaba muy cansado para encima tener que soportar a Naruto y su parloteo, si lo conocía como lo hacía sabía que en cualquier momento se aparecería en su departamento, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que minutos después ya fuertes golpes en su puerta.

Había veces como ahora que se arrepentía de ser el vecino del rubio-imperativo, pero no podía hacer nada ya había traído todas sus cosas no podía cambiarse de departamento aunque lo deseara ese le gustaba mucho y sería perfecto si Naruto no estuviese tan cerca pero bueno, nada es perfecto en esta vida. Resignado y sin prisa abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el rubio frente a él con una cara de _"Así que me apagaste el teléfono eh"_ no tenía ánimos de discutir por lo que lo ignoro y trato de cerrar la puerta, este al percatarse de las intenciones de su amigo se adentró al departamento bajo la molesta mirada del pelinegro.

Se mantuvo observándolo hasta que este tomo asiento en el mueble donde hace unos minutos estaba recostado, esta vez no le diría nada porque quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible, quería dormir y el ojí-azul le quitaba tiempo y energía.

El Uzumaki miro a su amigo y le sonrió ya sabía cómo se ponía después del trabajo y cuando se enterase a lo que había venido sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que no saliera con vida..

Trato de parecer lo más normal y como si no fuera parte de su plan le pregunto

-Teme mi celular se acaba de quedar sin batería y necesito enviarle un mensaje a Sakura, ya sabes para avisarle que mañana no podré ir a verla.- Sonrió rascándose la nuca, era una costumbre que tenía para mostrarse despreocupado pero en realidad estaba un poco ansioso.

El azabache aun no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sabía que mentía, hace unos minutos lo había llamado y el muy idiota no se había acordado, en cualquier otra circunstancias lo habría botado a patadas de su apartamento pero no tenía ni ganas de hacer eso, solo quería que se largara lo más pronto posible por lo que accedió y le dio su celular

El rubio sonrió ante esto, era momento de empezar con su plan. Desde hace mucho que conocía a él Teme de su amigo y no podía conseguir que conociera a chicas, muchas se interesaron en el mientras estaba en la Universidad pero él no mostraba interés alguno, y tampoco por conocer a nadie más, le preocupaba que se quedara solo, cada vez lo veía mas amargado y si seguía así de seguro se iba a quedar soltero para toda la vida. Había hablado con Sakura y ella le dio la idea de registrarlo a una página para conocer personas y eso era lo que el necesitaba pero si se lo decía así de seguro lo golpearía y lo echaría de ahí, por lo que se le ocurrió mentirle. Ya con el teléfono en mano no perdió tiempo y descargo la actividad, no tenía mucho tiempo así que escribió el correo y la contraseña, había pensado en registrarlo con su nombre pero sabiendo cómo era y como reaccionaria ante ello busco en internet y decidió ponerle **"Sasu-Black"** era lo más parecido a su personalidad, se rio para sí mismo.

Cuando termino le entrego el teléfono a su amigo y salió del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra eso no pasó desapercibido por el moreno que al final decidió ignorarlo, camino hasta su cuarto cuando de nuevo el sonido de su teléfono lo detuvo, era un mensaje de usuratoncachi, estaba ya frustrado por lo que ni siquiera lo leyó, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su cama, se sacó la camisa blanca mangas largas, seguido de sus zapatos y pantalón, estaba a punto de darse un baño cuando su celular suena de nuevo, ya dispuesto a volverlo a apagar noto que no era de Naruto el mensaje sí, no de un tal **"Hina27-12"** le pareció extraño ya que no tenía ningún contacto con ese nombre, abrió el mensaje y se dio cuenta que era desde una página que él no había descargado, hizo memoria y se le vino a la mente la única persona que podía haber hecho eso.. Ya sabía que algo se traía entre manos el usuratoncachi, salió de ahí y busco el mensaje que hace poco le había enviado Naruto.. Al leerlo su mirada se transformó en una tan oscura que cualquiera que pasase por su lado saldría corriendo de inmediato.

 **"Teme, espero que disfrutes de la nueva aplicación para conocer personas que te descargue y que hagas muchos amigos y consigas una linda novia! :D"**

Después de eso sonó nuevamente su teléfono apareciendo un nuevo mensaje en este:

" **Por cierto, no estaré en casa esta última semana así que no me busques que no estaré, adiós y suerte con tu novia y no me lo agradezcas"**

Definitivamente, Naruto se las pagaría de esta si no saldría con vida.


End file.
